1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rinse-added treatment compositions for fabrics, in particular, compositions for the hand rinsing of fabrics as well as the rinsing of fabrics in top loaded non-automated washing machines as well as automated washing machines after the fabrics have been laundered with a detergent composition. More specifically, the present invention relates to fabric treatment compositions and methods for use in removing laundry residue from laundered fabrics and/or for improving the color and/or clarity of the rinse solution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The trend for washing is to use a washing machine wherein the laundry detergent and a fabric softening composition are dispensed from the washing machine via two separate compartments, thereby ensuring the automated release of the detergent at the beginning of the washing process and the release of the softening composition in the rinse process, usually near the end of the rinse process, or where multiple rinses are selected, during the final rinse process.
In most countries under development, the consumer's washing habit is to wash their garments with either non-automated top loaded washing machines (i.e. apparatus which comprises two separated cubicles, one for washing or rinsing, and one for spinning), or in basins or buckets. The washing in basins or buckets involves a manual operation with the multiple cumbersome steps of damping the fabrics, washing with detergent, wringing, and rinsing one or more times with water. Similarly, when washing in non-automated top loaded washing machines, the washing is operated by placing the fabric with detergent in the cubicle containing water, providing agitation, removing the fabrics from the cubicle containing the detergent liquor, placing the fabric in the spinning cubicle for spinning step, emptying the detergent liquor from the other cubicle and replace it by fresh water and then put back the spinned fabrics for rinsing. The steps of spinning, rinsing, and spinning being often reiterated several times to obtain acceptably rinsed fabrics. As such rinsing is usually done with clean water, this method of rinsing can be a major problem in regions experiencing water shortages.
Further, hand-washing is not limited to any particular geographical region. Although certain areas having limited access to modern appliances have a higher prevalence of hand washing, the need for hand-washing, including manual rinsing, is universal at least with respect to certain items of clothing and fabric articles. Hence, even with modern washing machines having a dedicated rinsing step, there are still many garments, especially those manufactured from “fine fabric” material (i.e. silk) or those which comprise “soft woven” material (i.e. woolen knitted sweaters) that are commonly “laundered by hand”. “Delicates” and/or “personal” articles typically require hand-washing for proper care.
There are several disadvantages associated with hand washing. Foremost, hand washing typically limits the temperature at which the fabrics are washed, usually within a range tolerable to the person washing the garment. In addition, hand washing and/or washing in non-automated top loaded washing machines, typically is accompanied by high detergent to water ratio and/or high soil to water ratio (high soil loading). During such laundering the fabrics usually become saturated with residual detergent and/or dirt and particulate matter upon transfer to the rinse step.
Although this saturation problem is more acute with manual washing and/or washing in non-automated top loaded washing machines, it is also a problem for automated washing machines when the rinsing process is too short or is inefficient due to the characteristics of the particular articles being laundered. For instance, it is not uncommon in automated machines for the consumer to overload the machine or to program too little water for the amount of fabrics being laundered. In either case, the fabrics will not be thoroughly rinsed at the completion of the rinse cycle. Automated machine washing is also characterized by a high detergent to water ratio such that laundered fabrics are commonly saturated with residual detergent at the beginning of the rinse cycle. Further, the use of conventional detergent products such as the so called “High Suds Detergents” in any washing method commonly results in suds being carried over to the rinse bath solution requiring additional time, energy and water to thoroughly rinse the laundered fabrics.
Accordingly, there is a need for methods and compositions that will relieve or ease the burden of washing by providing a more efficient rinse bath solution that will allow the consumer to thoroughly rinse their laundered fabrics in a single rinse process.
There is also a need for methods and compositions that can improve the removal of foreign materials and laundry residue from fabrics. The removal of these laundry residues tends to restore fabrics to their natural softness and feel as well as their original whiteness and/or color. Furthermore, the removal of laundry residues also removes allergens and skin irritants that might have been deposited on the fabrics during previous wear or during the laundering process.
In addition, there is a need for a fabric treatment composition and methods relating to the use of such compositions to improve the color and/or clarity of the fabric rinse solution.